Bunny wan a hug?
by LANA 8D
Summary: A wittle tweat fo Acexi fans out dere!


_**Bunny wan a hug? **_

It was Dawn and the Loonatics decided to move back to their HQ in Acmetropolis for a small break from being Guardians of the Universe. Lexi excitedly woke up and playfully hopped towards the kitchen to find the guys making breakfast. The guys were all still somewhat sleepy and Duck found it annoying when Lexi barged in all full of energy!

"**Mornin guys!"** sang out the happy little bunny as she walked in.

The team sleepily looked at her and all at once replied **"Mornin".**

Ace on the other hand, suddenly felt all awake as she walked in and sat next to him with her bowl of cereal. There was something different about her today, for one, her ears were eased down by the ponytail and didn't perk up like they usually did, she really stood out and her playfulness brightened up the mood. **"Mornin Lex! You look like you got a goodnights' sleep"** he gladly welcomed.

Lexi sat down and smiled at him, **"Nope! I don't think so Ace!" s**he said then started with her cereal.

Ace got confused and looked at her, **"You didn't sleep well?"**

"**Nope!"** she simply smiled and said.

Ace looked saddened by the fact that she didn't sleep well, but at the same time was confused by her energetic giddiness, **"um… glad to see you're still happy"** he then smiled and said.

"**Why wouldn't I be?"** she chuckled and asked.

Ace felt even more lost and confused, **"you said you didn't sleep well"** he reminded.

"**Yah! Of course I didn't silly!"** she giggled at the lost black and yellow bunny next to her, **"I was too excited for the next day that I couldn't sleep!"**

"**hmm."** He said, **"What's happenin today?"** he smiled and asked the playful Loonatic.

"**Nothing!"** she laughed out! Ace felt even more lost, she wasn't making any sense and the teammates who were listening to her talking looked at the laughing bunny then at each other confused.

Ace quizzically looked at her; not knowing why she was bursting out with laughter. **"Did she break or something?" **asked duck ushering to her. Lexi on the other hand found it amusing to see everybody all confused.

"**Nei… you lost me dere bunny"** Ace unknowingly pouted and said.

Lexi stopped laughing and smiled at the confused and lost team members, **"you know this feeling when you wake up and you're just happy?" **she got up and said, putting her bowl in the sink. **"Before I went to bed last night it suddenly hit me! I'm a super hero, with super cool powers, living in an incredibly designed cool HQ" **when she said that, Tech felt flattered. Then the bunny walked towards every Loonatic starting with Rev, who was standing next to her, and hugged him tightly **"…with amazing funny, wacky and Looney friends I get to see every day!" **she said as she walked towards Slam and hugged him. Rev and Slam suddenly felt all warm and happy by her hug and softly smiled at the Looney little bunny, who just made them feel all special.

"**Yup, she's definitely broken."** Duck simply said as he crossed her arms.

Lexi then hugged the confused and lost Tech who then softly smiled and wagged his tail; the Coyote felt all warm and loved. **"Nope I'm not broken Duck!"** she smiled and said as she walked towards the waterfowl who tried to dodge her embrace.

"**Alright sister! Don't think you're gonna infect me with whatever's gotten you all crazy!"** he said as he tried to make a run for it.

Lexi tried to get a hold of him as she giggled, **"I just_" **then she finally hugged him still and tight! **"_Love you Loonatics so much today!"** she gladly admitted with tightly shut happy eyes as she squeezed the Duck gasping for air, suffocating him! When she finally let go, Duck pushed away for air.

"**You saw that!"** gasped out Duck, "**That crazy rabbit tried to kill me! Who knows what's gonna happen to me now! She probably infected me with her crazy Lexi bacteria!" **he frowned and yelled out loud. The team looked at him and chuckled at his ridiculous but typical reaction.

The happy bunny suddenly hopped out of the kitchen, leaving the team behind all happy… for the same reason she was! Which was for no special reason, but for the obvious truths she pointed out! Ones they missed to enjoy ever since they started out together! Sure their lives might be dangerous, and they have so many enemies who would rather to see them either on a dinner plate or trapped behind cages in the Zoo, but who cares when you're a super hero who gets to see your friends everyday!

"**Ahh… You know what? I think my day just got better"** Tech sighed and said as he placed his bowl in the sink.

"**Me-too!-she's-right-you-know!-Wow-I-can't-believe-how-we-never-realized-that-before!-You'd-think-with-us-being-all-cool-and-strong-we'd-have-noticed-this-a-long-time-ago!" **The excited and happy Roadrunner said.

"**ncjdsbchubhci bfvdsbu"** mumbled Slam with a truly happy look in his face.

"**No that wasn't 'sweet' off her!"** Duck butted in, **"don't you see! She's conspiring against us! She probably gave us all the mad bunny disease just so she could turn us crazy like her!" **

The team shook their heads and walked away, out of the kitchen, with Duck following them; trying to convince them he's right! **"Oh fine! But don't blame me when you start getting wacky long ears and…" **his voice faded as they walked further away from the kitchen.

Suddenly the kitchen went quit until a certain black and yellow seated bunny sadly sighed as his ears dropped down and his head rested in his folded arms on the table, showing only his sad blue eyes. Lexi hugged everybody in the room… everybody but him. _Did she forget me…? _He thought_…_ _maybe she just didn't wanna_… he sighed again and concluded.

Then Lexi sneaked back in but before she entered the kitchen… **"psst! Ace!"** she whispered out to the sad bunny whom she found incredibly cute all pouty like that!

Aces' ears twitched and perked as he heard someone whisper out his name, he raised his head from his nest like crossed arms and looked back.

"**Are they gone?"** she playfully whispered.

The confused bunny nodded and sat back; wondering why she came back and why was she asking if they were gone.

"**good!"** she smiled and said, then quickly walked towards Ace, who was still lost and confused, and slid onto his laps!

Aces' face turned all shocked, he didn't know what was going on or what to say! Caught in between his chest and the table, Lexi wrapped her arms around his Neck and tenderly kissed him on the lips!

Aces' blue eyes opened wide as they looked down at the bunny intimately kissing him on the lips! His ears stood up, shoulders jerked up, his back went straight and his face blushed pink! She kissed him for about 8 seconds before she pulled back and giggled, **"you didn't really think I'd forget about you did you?"** she playfully joked.

Ace was still in shock and his pink blush and wobbly mouth made Lexi giggle again. He was speechless! All he did was look at her; surprised and caught off guard! Lexi softly laughed as she stood back up and playfully walked away, leaving the black and yellow bunny still seated, all tensed up.

Finally after about a minute of pulling back to normal and grasping what just happened, Ace managed to wobbly sigh and smile before he collapsed off of his chair and onto the ground!

_**Hihihi! Short but sweet eh! ^^ hope you like it and please review! **_


End file.
